Brand New Day And Life
by Daxz Panther
Summary: Alice's retun to the wonderful land of Underland. And back to a certain Mad Hatter.


Brand New Day… And Life

AN- This song by Fireflight called Brand New Day seemed to fit perfectly with Alice's return to Wonderland.

Disclaimer-I don't own the song or the wonderful characters from Alice in Wonderland.

_I'm waking up  
The world is turning  
The sun is shining again_

Alice turned over, away from the sun shining on her face through her open window. Just another day in England, she thought. While her time in England was relevantly short to the time she spent in China, nearly two years, she wished was off on another adventure already. Unfortunately her mother wanted her to stay at home, and Lord Ascot said that her trip provided him with too much insight to send her away so soon. Alice knew they had good reasons but she dearly missed being on her own. The thing she missed the most was being able to talk about things that most women would be shunned for talking about. Thinking back on her trip she realized that what she missed more than her adventures was the world of Underland. Remembering all of her friends, the White Queen, Nivens, Chessur, Mallymkun, the March Hare, Bayard, the Bandersnatch, but most of all she missed the Mad Hatter.

_I'm holding on  
To things I shouldn't  
It's time to let them go_

She missed him so much at times that it hurt. Thinking on sharing with him the tea from China, and the weird clothes and hats they wore compared to the way things were in Underland, and even England. She had been so deadest on coming back and fulfilling her father's dream that she didn't contemplate what would happen if she left Underland again. Desperate to return she got out of her bed and dressed quickly; going downstairs and telling her mothers she was going to see Lord Ascot. Telling her carriage driver to get her to Ascot Manor as fast as possible she sat back and thought on what would happen if she left England for good and stayed in Underland.

_I've been on a losing streak  
Hit so hard I couldn't speak  
But when I hear Your voice it fades away_

She daydreamed about having tea everyday, and running through the colorful forest, and talking to the flowers. Of parties at the White Queen's castle, visiting the places in Underland she had never been, of being able to talk to Hatter whenever she wanted to.

Being able to stare into his ever-changing eyes and listen to his beautiful voice while he told her all about the wonders of her Wonderland.

_And I can hear You say  
It's a brand new day  
The pain goes away _

When she reached Ascot Manor she was determined to tell Lord Ascot that she was leaving for good. To a place that made her the happiest she had ever felt. Going inside and being led to his study, she felt the old fear of letting him down that she almost stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hall.

"Have you lost your muchness again, Alice," Hatter chided in her head.

"No I have not! I will tell him what I'm doing then I'm going straight down the rabbit hole to you," she thought in response.

Going into his study she found her father's old friend and her boss lord ascot sitting at his desk. Upon seeing Alice though, he quickly got up and smiled very happy to see his apprentice.

"Alice my dear, it is great to see you. What is it I can do for you," he asked jovially waving his hand to a comfortable chair while he sat down opposite of her.

"Lord Ascot, I've come to tell you that I'm leaving England and the company. I'm going to my favorite place to be happy and be reunited with someone. I've done what I came back to do and now I must take my leave of this world for one where I truly belong," she told him happily.

"Well my dear, I must say if it is right for you then you must do it. I will be very sad to see you go and so will your mother. I imagine you haven't told her," he said quietly. Upon her nod he sighed and smiled," well then, I shall tell her you have left and eloped. After having found someone you fell deeply in love with on your travels and that he is taking you away from here. I'm sure she will be upset but she will know that you are happy and taken care of. I guess all that's left is to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Lord Ascot. You have been a wonderful friend and boss. I know I've left the company in the best possible hands," she told him standing and giving him a hug," I best be off then.

"Goodbye Alice, be happy and safe," he said watching her walk away from his study and his life.

_  
I'm headed for the door  
And I'm going home  
I'm going home  
I'm going home  
I'm going home_

When she reached the grass she started running, laughing and crying at the same time. Leaving behind her home forever to be with the people she loved the most. Reaching the tree that held the rabbit hole she stopped and looked into the darkness before plunging down the path that would lead her to her new home. Falling past all the wonders that filled the rabbit hole she hit solid ground and waited for the ceiling to reverse. After coming to a final stopping point she looked all around staring at the doors. Going over to the curtain she pushed it back to reveal the small door and looking back she found the key on the table. Picking it up and the bottle full of shrinking potion she brought them over to the door and set the key down. Grabbing the upelkuchen cake box she set that down next to the door as well so it would be easier to get out when she was smaller. Taking a small sip of the pishsalver she shrunk down enough t fit through the door. Grabbing a crumb of the upelkuchen cake she took the key and unlocked the door. Stepping through into the wonder full land of Underland.

_  
Your love, it burns  
Away my darkness  
You guide me when I'm blind_

Eating the piece of upelkuchen Alice grew back to normal size and smiled even bigger than before. She was home and she knew exactly where she wanted to be, and now she just needed a way to get there. Walking down the path towards the woods she asked the flowers and animals she found along the way if she was headed in the right direction to the tea party. Always excited to help the Champion of Underland they guided here to the forest path, where that said she might met Chessur.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, the champion of Underland still lost on her way to tea? Tut, tut, we can't have that now can we Alice," Chessur said his head appearing above her.

Coming closer he materialized completely so that Alice could hug him.

"Oh Chess, it's been too long. Please will you show me the way to the tea party," Alice pleaded with him jokingly.

"Of course, I may actually have some tea myself. You know what to do," Chess said and disappeared only to reappear a few feet away.

_  
You are the light  
That shines inside me  
Showing me I'm  
So much more_

Walking out of the woods she sees the tea party and the windmill. Then she sees the hat of the person she missed the most, Hatter.

He was sitting in his chair at the head of the table having tea with his friends, Mallymkun and Thackery, until he heard Alice's footsteps.

_  
When I've been on a losing streak  
Hit so hard I couldn't speak  
But when I hear Your voice it fades away_

Staring, he jumped and ran down the tables knocking all the tea and dishes off. Stopping on the ground in front of her he stood and smiled.

"Is it really you, are you really here," he whispered softly.

"Yes Hatter, it's really me and I'm really here. And I'm not leaving you again," she whispered just as softly.__

Take me into Your arms  
My home lies within Your heart  


With that he grabbed in her arms and hugged her tight. Holding her close to him he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you Alice. When you left I realized that I had done something foolish," he told her.

"What was that my foolish hatter," she asked, confused.

"I let you take my heart and my love away. Now it's back and I must say that I love you even more now that you have returned," he said shyly gazing into her eyes.

"When I left Tarrant, I gave you my heart and I have to tell you I love you, too," she told him watching his eyes change from their bright green to vivid red-pink.

Then she could see no more as her beloved Tarrant kissed, making her even happier of her choice to come back.

AN- Well that was really fluffy and longer than I intended but, oh well. Anyways please review it makes me fell all warm and fuzzy when people do._  
_


End file.
